


Time

by exsync



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Winkdeep, honestly just a mess in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exsync/pseuds/exsync
Summary: loosely based off the manga 7 days by Tachibana Venio





	1. Day 0

The soft glow of sunlight tints his hair a faint gold, a spot of light amongst the lethargic grey of the classroom, to which Jinyoung is grateful for. With his head still pressed against the marred school desk, he glances around in search of any object of interest to keep him awake for the next 20 minutes. In front of him, the new Chinese transfer, Guanlin, sits shaking his leg. He considers reaching over to slap it down to make him stop but thinks better of it and instead turns his attention towards his best friend, Daehwi, who despite being usually studious, is now doodling ugly cats across the margin of his notebook. The wrinkling sound of a chip bag and the unmistakable crunching noises coming from behind him are enough to inform him of Seonho’s activity. Clearly this new teacher is incompetent and this class is a complete waste of time, he thinks as Mr Yoon cracks another bad joke. Letting out a soft sigh, Jinyoung turns his face back to the window idly contemplating the ice cream flavour he would force Haknyeon to buy for him after school today.

The thought is interrupted by a movement at the corner of his vision field and he watches as two figures walk across the courtyard before stopping right in front of the large tree facing their classroom. They were far enough that Jinyoung could not eavesdrop on their conversation but close enough that he could clearly identify their faces, Park Jihoon and his girlfriend ( _for the week_ , he thought, rolling his eyes in distaste), Kim Sohye. He had never really had the chance to talk to the older male nor had he ever felt compelled to, and upon witnessing the brunette's lowered gaze and the petite girl's somber reaction, he is reminded of why he had never attempted to befriend the boy despite them being in the same dance club. The truth is, despite his pretty smiles and kind actions, his amiable demeanor and terribly sincere eyes, Park Jihoon is not a good person, for a good person would not go through girls like he goes through tissues. He concludes the older must be hiding a rotten personality beneath his sweet faced facade. A lack of basic morality along with the scandalous narration he had built for him make Jihoon a most viable candidate for Jinyoung's daily grumbles and as class comes to an end, he swivels around in his chair before unceremoniously announcing to his friends. "Guess what I saw, just now, infront of my very own nose," he stops dramatically before continuing,"Yup, another breakup, another brokenhearted beauty, a courtesy of Park Jihoon."

"What's new?" Daehwi snorts, not sparing him a glance as he grabs his amply-packed lunchbag, "and why do you care so much anyway?"

Jinyoung pouts, dropping his act at the lukewarm reaction. "I don't _care._  It's just annoying to see him mess with people like that. It’s like he knows people are into him so he acts like he’s the shit, dating anyone who would ask him out only to break up with them in less than a week" he mumbles, scrunching up his nose. "And to top it all off, everyone still seems to think he's this perfect golden boy when clearly he's an asshole." Guanlin and Seoho had already started unpacking Daehwi's lunchbox for him, their chopsticks mouthing dangerously close to the rolls of kimbap while Jinyoung’s grumbling passes over their heads unheard. With a dismissive hand gesture, Daehwi passes the lunchbox towards them before leaning his face close to the dark haired boy.

"You know, I’ve heard 7 days with Jihoon is so great, you'll feel like you've hit the jackpot. The guy just gave them no reason to bear a grudge," he shrugs. "Kinda like a one week perfect boyfriend for hire.. except better because he's free. Trial period...? Anyway, it’s not like you can talk, Mr heartbreaker. Atleast Jihoon’s giving them a chance, you on the other hand..”

Jinyoung scowls, lightly flicking the other boy with his chopstick. “Don't compare me to that asshole. I don't say yes because I don't want them to get their hopes up when I feel no romantic affection. They all judge by appearance anyway, they barely know me. I’d rather not indulge in shallow flings.” 

“The pot is calling the kettle black," the younger boy chides, shaking his head, "you know, you haven’t even given them the chance to get to know you.”

 

* * *

 

It’s a funny thing, fate. Had he not left his wallet in his locker, had Haknyeon been at school, hell, had the weather been cooler this wouldn’t have happened, but it did and now he’s standing next to a smiling Jihoon who’s paying for the ice cream in his hand.

“Er.. Thanks,” he manages to say, “My wallet’s in my locker, I''ll run back to get it and repay you. Wait here a while?"

The brunette breaks into a grin at that as he stuffs his wallet into his back pocket, patting Jinyoung on the back and causing the boy to react by stumbling back at the unfamiliar skin contact. “It’s no problem. We’ve been in the same club for a while, it would be insulting to pay me back for something so small. Bae Jinyoung, right?”

He wets his lips nervously, “Yeah. Jinyoung.”

“Nice to meet you, Jinyoung. I’ll see you around..And oh, you might wanna eat that before it hits the pavement,” he winks, gesturing towards the ice cream that’s slowly dripping its way down the cracks of his fingers.

“Oh. Sorry- I mean thanks. I uh.....yeah, I’ll see you around,” he stammers just as Jihoon stalks off with a wave of the hand, his bag hanging low off his shoulder and his hair perfectly tousled under the heat of May.

Jinyoung wants to curse, mostly at himself for sounding like a fool. But _wh_ _y did he have to run into Park Jihoon of all people? And what the hell was that wink? Who even winks anymore, let alone at a guy you barely know.. What the hell._ Little did he know, that wink would remain in his mind for days to come. 

 

* * *

 

The next time Jinyoung meets Jihoon he's skipping class and hiding out near the back gate. The untended grassy area and gloomy shade makes it an undesirable aesthetic for most people but for Jinyoung, it was the perfect place to get away and commit to more productive activities-- like reading comics. His session is soon interrupted by the thudding sound of footsteps. A familiar figure appears, climbing over the gate easily and sliding down with practiced grace, landing right in front of him. An expression of genuine surprise passes across Jihoon's face as he straightens up and raises his eyes to meet dark, curious ones. Just as fast as it appeared, it disappears, his usual smooth facade quickly glossing over and his bright expression returns. "Morning." he chimes, as if it was perfectly normal to encounter each other in their given circumstances. "Not in class at this time? What are you doing back here? No one's ever here." 

"I could say the same about you," the younger shrugs, breaking the shared gaze between them. Jihoon chuckles before plopping himself down on the grass next to the him, "Mind if I join?"  

 _Why would you?_ Jinyoung wanted to ask but instead settles for the polite,"Mhm.. be my guest," before proceeding to pick up his comic again and resume his reading. The silence that follows however is unnerving and he could've sworn he felt the other boy's eyes boring into him, but when he looks up, the brunette had his eyes closed and was leaning back against the large trunk.

Jinyoung clears his throat. "So.. going to practice today?". He shiftily glances at the other who without opening his eyes responds, "No. It's been a while since I last went."

"You should come, we have a few newer members who would benefit from having experienced dancers around," he shrugs. Jihoon opens his eyes to look at him though doesn't move, "I'll think about it." 

The brazen ringtone interrupts the dying conversation and Jihoon sits up, patting his pockets for his phone.

"Hello?"

"What's wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"I'll come over today"

"Yeah... I love you too."

Jinyoung's ears perk at the conversation though he tries his best not to look like he's eavesdropping (though the other boy isn't exactly making an attempt at being discrete).

"Girlfriend for the week?" he asks with a slight lilt to his voice when Jihoon finishes his call.

"For the week?" for a second, confusion crosses the other boy's face before he shakes his head, "No..just a close noona.." Jinyoung suppresses a scoff. _With that concerned face and such a seriously spoken I love you. Close friend? A likely story._

"So still single this week then?" 

"Yeah. No one's asked yet." 

Jinyoung doesn't know what's gotten into him but he's hit with a sudden rush of valiancy and his mouth opens before his brain could process his thoughts. "You date anyone who asks? You don't have a type? specific features? Long- haired, short- haired? Cute faced or sexy? Nothing at all?" 

If Jihoon was surprised, he doesn't show it but he pauses for a while as in in thought before replying. "I think having such ideals would limit the possibility of finding the right person.. and it's hard to really know how people are based on what you see. Yeah, I guess I don't have a type yet. I'm still trying to figure it out myself," he shrugs, before adding with a grin, "I like your face though." 

Normally he would laugh it off and maybe even flick the person for such a cheap offhanded compliment but he isn't feeling normal today and a hateful part of him felt the strange urge to push the older boy's boundaries, break the perfect facade he always had on and bring out a reaction, so without thinking, he teases the joke further. 

"Go out with me then." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 done. I don't know what I'm doing. It's been a while since I last wrote so bear with me


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi omg, i cant believe chapter 1 got 71 kudos, I honestly didn't expect that much attention when I first wrote. thank you so much for reading this shitty little fic of mine and I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'm a slow writer to begin with but I really suffered terrible writer's block with this one. Hopefully I'll improve as I go on lol. Thank you again for reading, leaving kudos and writing comments. You have no idea how much power a single comment/kudos have in terms of motivating me. I will try to update faster from now on. I think I have a better grasp of my characters now. Writing is honestly so unpredictable, when I'm in the mood I can write 1k in an hour or so but when I'm not it would take days:/ ..weeks even? anyway it's 3 am right now and this is completely unbeta-ed but I just wanna post it and get it out of my hair lol.. otherwise I'll just keep changing and changing. So excuse any weird bits though if you don't wanna read sub par material, don't read yet lol. I'll come back to edit tomorrow and hopefully make grand improvements. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, shameless self promotion but I want winkdeep mutuals lol, if you want one too, hmu on twt @jiguyu.

 

"Go out with me then"

Jihoon sits up at that, his brows quirking up and his mouth ajar in an open expression of surprise. A stilted silence envelops them and Jinyoung fails to internalise the outlandish amusement bubbling up in him as a small chuckle escapes his mouth. The other boy's expression is unreadable and whether it's confusion or disgust emerging at his furrowed brows, it’s hard to tell, but he knows better than to stick around and watch the mood settle. It's not that he’s keeping track, but pretty much the whole school know of Jihoon's infamous dating record and as far as he's aware, the other had only been with girls. Dating a boy must be out of his agenda, absurd even. The brunette's unabated gaze makes his skin crawl, and he gathers his books and stands before Jihoon can respond.

"See, you have a preference after all," he says, a wry smile playing at his lips as he turns away,"We have practice after school today. You should come."

With the uneasy air still hanging between them, he stalks off, the weight of the distasteful joke slowly lifting the further away he got. Jihoon's gaze had been on him, indecipherable and heavy. He had said it as a joke and the expression that broke the other's front should have satisfied, but the silence served as a rejection of sort and for some reason, the jest loses its intended humour. Jihoon should've laughed, he should've played it off and Jinyoung shouldn't have felt the strange sickness seething at the pit of his stomach. He dismisses it as a wounded ego, the side effect to being snubbed. (the alternative is unthinkable).

 

* * *

 

Last period is hell, even more so when it's calculus. He's always had trouble concentrating but the drawling voice coming from up front, miscellaneous noises (most notably the insistent pen clicking), and the torpid mixed tension circulating around the classroom make the task virtually impossible. Luckily, he is seated behind Guanlin who, although may be a pain at times, comes useful in moments like this. The boy's broad frame is enough to somewhat block him from the teacher's view so should he ever find himself a little less than on task, he need not worry about being caught. Speaking of frames, Jinyoung frowns as his eyes catch on a figure standing outside their classroom window. The person's back is turned, though the autumn brown hair, and relaxed posture, shoulders back like some model student straight out the school's catalogue, are unmistakable. With a hand tucked in his pocket and his head leaned back against the glass window, he is the perfect picture of confidence and ease, though if you stared for long enough, you would notice the restless shifting in between, a gesture that's indicative of otherwise. Jinyoung's frown deepens. What's he up to now? Is he here to mock him? It wouldn't be very characteristic of him. But then again, he knows little to nothing about the older boy. After today's uncomfortable ordeal, the last thing he wants is to run into Park Jihoon but as usual, the heavens are against him and as class is dismissed, the said boy turns around and meets his gaze, his lips twitching into a small smile. It doesn't look malicious at least, and Jinyoung lets out a quick exhale as he slings his bag over his shoulder and heads for the exit.

As soon as he’s out, a hand reaches for his arm, and although he had expected the other boy to approach, the sudden skinship startles him nevertheless. This must’ve registered on his face for the elder promptly draws his hand back, his large eyes hesitant as he searches Jinyoung’s own. Pushing down his apprehension, he forces a pursed smile into place as he turns to face the elder.

"Sunbae, what are you doing here?"

“Sunbae? Are we still not close enough? Hyung’s fine. And...” Jihoon scratches at his head sheepishly before continuing, “I was wondering if you maybe wanna go home together. I think we take the same subway line.”

Jinyoung stares at him like he’s grown a second hand and the brunette immediately flushes, turning his gaze away as a dusting of rosy hue begins to spread across his already pinkish cheeks. (It's strangely endearing though the younger would never admit to that. Afterall, Park Jihoon and endearing should not be in the same sentence. Definitely not coming from Bae Jinyoung, leader of the 'expose-that-fuckboy' movement.) That aside, if Jihoon had half a conscience he wouldn’t have approached a person he'd rejected just this morning. The request itself is so out of the blue that he can’t decide whether the other is mocking him or pitying him. His brows furrow as his mind whirrs, struggling to identify exactly what the other’s motive is for the sudden friendship initiative. Perhaps Jihoon had gotten that it was a joke after all? Is he genuinely seeking to start a friendship?

He must've been staring a few seconds too long, for Jihoon, now seemingly recovered from his initial fluster, is peering at him again, face contorted slightly into a small frown.

"Jinyoung? It’s ok if you don’t want to.."

He quickly shakes his head.

“No, sorry, I’ve had a long day. I just blanked for a second. I want to! Go home together that is. I could use company,” he pauses, eyeing the other boy catiously, “I didn’t know you take the same line though, I’ve never seen you there.”

Jihoon breaks out into a smile at that, the tiny tinge of tension ebbing away from his face as he responds. “I don’t usually take the subway, that’s probably why.”

Jinyoung doesn’t question the elder further. Whatever it is Jihoon is attempting right now, he’ll play along. High school’s bland and what better way to add flavour than to stick around the heart of all rumours around school. He might even get a taste of some of that sweet exclusive tea. Lunch is best when you’re sharing that delectable brew with your best friend, and Lee Daehwi is an incurable tea-a-holic.  _For Daehwi and a semester of fun-filled lunchtimes,_ he thought to himself superfluously.

He looks away before the elder could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. "I have dance practice today though, so if we're gonna go home together, you'll have to wait till 5. Or… come with me to practice. Jonghyun hyung would appreciate that."

Jihoon cocks an eyebrow at that, his eyes narrowed in faux suspicion. "Ah, there's the motive. Jonghyun sent you, didn't he?"

Jinyoung snorts, “Hyung, you’re the one who came to see me. If anything, what’s YOUR motive?"

“You’re more brazen than I expected,” Jihoon smiles, amusement lighting his eyes as he unceremoniously motions in the general direction of the east hall.

“Fair point. Lead the way. I really wasn’t lying when I said I haven’t been to practice in a long time.”

 

* * *

 

As practice wears on, Jinyoung learns a few more things about Jihoon. Despite missing practice the brunette is still exceptionally skilled. This coupled with his natural fast learning ability easily propels him to the front amongst other dwellers of the apex (and into Jonghyun’s good book). The elder is apparently also already well acquainted with his fellow top dogs. Within the first few seconds following their entrance, Park Woojin’s arm had already found a place around Jihoon’s neck and by the end, the pair, joined by other hot shots, namely Kim Samuel, Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu, are huddled together throwing boyish banters as if they had been friends for years. Jinyoung later finds out they had. Although he had never seen them hanging out at school, the group had apparently familiarised themselves with each other long ago, having been part of the same dance crew outside of school. That probably also explains how the brunette managed to remain well versed at his art despite never showing up.

Jinyoung watches as Jihoon purposely knocks Woojin’s water bottle up, successfully causing its content to spill out and splash onto the face of the red haired boy who was drinking from it. An impish grin lights his face as Woojin splutters, water dripping down his chin to his soaked shirt. Despite himself, Jinyoung cracks a small smile as Woojin gives the shorter boy a chase. Which quickly transforms into a laugh when said boy skilfully avoids his victim's towel attacks, only to end up tripping on the abandoned water bottle that had started it all. A triumphant shout of “Karma!” could be heard from the owner of the water bottle as he picks it up victoriously.

 

By then Jinyoung had already turned away from the scene, new and compelling thoughts materialising in his head. Unlike the Jihoon he’s used to seeing, all prim and proper, perfected smiles that never quite reach the eyes, and a constant guarded expression, the Jihoon here is a mess. His hair is in disarray, matted together with sweat, one of his shoelaces drag untied like an accident waiting to happen, but most salient of all is his smile. An unapologetic grin that stretches wide across his face, all teeth and slightly chapped lips, wrinkling the corner of his nose and somehow causing his eyes to sparkle even more than they usually do.

Jinyoung learns he actually doesn’t know much about Park Jihoon at all.

 

Later, when neon coloured shoelaces stop right in front of him still untied, the dark haired boy instinctively reaches out to tie them, rendering the owner of said shoelaces speechless as he gawks down at the younger boy cross-legged on the floor working away at his shoe. It isn’t until Jihoon clears his throat, clearly flustered, that Jinyoung snaps back to it, the realisation of his odd actions dawning on him much too late.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

He stares down at the cursed hands that had grown a mind of their own and wills the floor to open up and swallow him. 

“I... was gonna ask if you’re ready to go home now?” Jihoon croaks, staring anywhere but at the boy in front of him which is just as well for the younger is also suddenly extremely immersed in the texture of the wooded floor. 

With his eyes still trained on the floor, he nods, picking up his backpack as he mumbles “Yeah. Just give me 5 seconds, I have to ask Kenta something..quickly.” Before Jihoon can reply, he escapes, striding over to the Japanese boy standing on the other side of the room. Truth be told, he has no business with Kenta and had already said goodbye to the other earlier. What he actually needs is a few seconds to swallow his own shame and compose himself before he can face the older boy again.

“Yo, I thought you were going home? What are you back here for?” Kenta calls out as he gets closer.

“Er… I was just wondering if....if.. you’ll be coming to practice next week..” he manages to stammer out, eyes desperate as he stares at the shorter boy in an attempt to send telepathic messages.  _Please just say anything. Please just look like you're having a normal conversation with me._

“Huh? Of course. Why are you asking? Not trying to skip are you?” the shorter chides, nudging at him. Thank god for Kenta and his ability to make even the most awkward of conversations natural.

“Of course not! It's nothing, see you next week!” he says, the last part purposely louder than the rest. Hopefully the conversation looked normal enough. At least for those who weren't listening in. 

Whirling around, he jogs back to Jihoon who stands loitering by the door, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket as he gazes out.

“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting.”

Jihoon turns his head to look at him as the younger approaches, the flustered expression from before long gone and in its place, a placid smile sits. Jinyoung is strangely disappointed.

“It’s no problem. We still have 10 minutes before the train comes."

 

* * *

  
Usually, after practice on a Tuesday like this, he would plug in his earphones, drown out the world and allow his worn out body to sleep until his stop. But today is unlike any other Tuesdays and he has the company of a certain brunette heartthrob, meaning sleep might not be the most appropriate commuting activity. A somewhat agreed silence falls between them, matching the lethargic mood of the subway car. Despite his resolution to stay awake, the heavy fatigue lingering in the air is contagious, and too strong a match for his weak resolve, and soon he’s closing his eyes and falling into the sweet surrender of sleep… Almost.

It might be his imagination but with every passing second, the warmth by his side seems to be getting closer, until eventually he’s sure it isn’t his imagination anymore, for he can clearly feel a shoulder jabbing into him and the outline of a thigh grazing against his own.

_What the fuck, Jihoon._

Curiosity (and general unease) kills the cat that is fatigue and he peeks an eye open, turning to look at the boy plastered to his side.

“Hyung.. what are you doing?” he mumbles, just loud enough for the other to hear.

Jihoon turns his attention from whatever it is he was looking at on his other side to Jinyoung, and there’s a minute silence as he glances down at the lack of distance between them before his eyes widen, suddenly aware of his intrusion of personal space. 

“Shit, sorry. Did I wake you?” he starts, attempting to shift away. His face is more apologetic than guilty, dismissing any ill-intentioned thoughts, and as Jinyoung looks past the boy, he belatedly sees the man sitting on the other side of Jihoon. Or should he say slumping.

“This guy’s a heavy sleeper,” Jihoon remarks, clicking his tongue as he gestures towards the stocky man leaning against him. Like the elder said, the man seems to be deep in slumber, his body slack with sleep as he lies propped against Jihoon's frame, snug and completely unaware of said boy's discomfort. 

Somehow, the quiet atmosphere they’re in and the passive look on people’s face as their gaze pass over the poor boy being squished half to death only make the scene more comical, and Jinyoung’s attempt to stifle his laughter fails as a choked chuckle escapes him. This earns him the attention of a few in their vicinity and a feigned pout from Jihoon, which serves only to make him laugh harder. Jihoon’s eyes are bright with mirth as he tugs at the younger’s sleeve and mouths for help, closing the distance between them once again. It’s especially brilliant when he looks up at Jinyoung, his pout gradually melting into a goofy grin that matches the younger’s own expression. Jinyoung thinks he has never seen such pretty eyes in his life.

 

* * *

 

By the time they arrive at their stop, most passengers had already gotten off (including the sleeping man, much to Jihoon’s delight), and the once cramped silence had transmuted into something more pleasant. The pair falls into a comfortable silence as they walk towards Jinyoung’s house, footsteps in sync. Something about the cool late afternoon breeze and the soft preceding bout of sunlight makes everything more agreeable. Though he'll admit, having a companion to share it with does add an interesting zest to the otherwise serene scene.

“So, when are you gonna thank me for dragging you to practice today. You looked like you were having more fun than me,” Jinyoung teases, tilting his head to look at Jihoon as a playful smile dances at his lips.

Jihoon chuckles, letting out a long exhale before responding. “Right, thanks. I’d almost forgotten how much fun practice can be. ”

“If it’s that fun then you should come more often.”

“Sometimes in life we have to prioritise other things over fun,” he says, his once blithe smile wavering into a something more solemn, more complicated. When he turns to face Jinyoung though, the expression is gone and his smile is warm again, leaving the younger to wonder if it had been a trick of the light. “But, yeah. I'll show up to practice more often from now on.”

Almost too soon, they arrive in front of familiar gates and Jinyoung stops, turning to face the older boy with a quick smile.

“Good. My house’s here so I’ll go in now, get home safely. I’ll see you at school,” he says though he remains in his spot, scuffing the toe of his shoe and debating whether to turn around and go in now or to wait for the other to goes off first. In all his 17 years of living, he had never had any experience with a walk home buddy before. Jinyoung tends to be awkward with first times. 

“Can I have your phone number?” Jihoon blurts, making a move for his bag before pausing, a frown materialising on his pretty face. “Ah, actually, I’m out of battery.”

Jinyoung reaches for his own phone, unlocking it before handing it to the elder. “Give me yours and I’ll call later.”

The brunette quickly taps in his contact details, hitting save, before passing the phone back to the younger, a perky grin on his face.

“Alright. Promise to call, ok? I should be home in about 10 minutes. Call then. Also, I’ll meet you here tomorrow at 6.”

 _Oh. Is this a fixed arrangement?_  

Before Jinyoung can inquire further, the boy turns around and walks off, his backpack sagging lazily off his shoulders and his hair in perfect disarray as he tucks his hands deep into his pockets and huddles into himself, a feeble defense against the dropping temperature. Jinyoung is vaguely reminded of the first time they'd talked. He catches himself smiling fondly at that, to his horror. With a frown, he shakes his head and slaps his own face lightly for the queer action. _What the hell, Jinyoung. Wake up._ The nice weather must’ve gotten to him. Still chiding himself, he steps into the yard and reaches out to close the gate, just as he unlocks his phone and gazes down at the screen. This proves to be a mistake to say to the least.

‘ _my love, Jihoon hyung_ _❤︎’ saved under new contact._

He doesn’t know what came first, the strangled sound that escaped his throat or the excruciating pain he feels as he closes the gate on his pinky finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, i have a lot in store, not just this fic but other plots, do anticipate. I have like 2 others i'm working on. Hopefully the winkdeep tag here on ao3 will get filled up more :( it's getting harder to find winkdeep fics.


	3. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this chapter is 6k of boring word vomit im so sorry fkjdfdk i thought my writing would get better and i'd update faster but /: 
> 
> anyway i love winkdeep and all of u who are still reading this despite the slow ass update and terrible plot line :*  
> this is also unbeta-ed ill come back to edit tomorrow or something

Jinyoung did not call that night, leaving Jihoon to wonder if if he had typed the wrong number into the younger’s phone amidst his fumbling. And when his restlessness simmers down to vapid disappointment, he calls it a day and surrenders to bed with a head full of antsy thoughts. Perhaps Jinyoung had said it as a joke after all, and he had somehow managed to read it all wrong. Or maybe he’d changed his mind. The more logical side of him disregards it as Jinyoung simply forgetting to call. The thought does nothing to lighten his damp mood.

 

(Is he that forgettable?)

 

——

 

Morning came quick and he is met with a rude awakening when the chorus to “All Stars” blares in his tranquil bedroom. It's a new, unwelcomed change from his usual ringtone and he groggily reminds himself to punch Woojin the next time he sees him (and also change his password to numbers less discernible than his birthdate). With a low grumble he reaches for the source of the sound, not bothering to check the caller ID before sliding the green key and pressing it to his ear.

 

“Hello?” he rasps out dryly.

 

“Morning. Did I wake you?”

 

Jihoon pauses, pulling the phone back to check the screen.

 

_Unknown Number._

 

Though the velvety voice from the other end is anything but _unknown_. He quickly sits up, heartbeat quickening as he presses the phone back to his ear. He blames the strange bodily reaction on his sleep fogged brain.

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me. Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. I vaguely remember you saying to meet at six, yesterday though? and ah... It’s quarter past six right now. I don’t know, I was just checking to see if we’re still on?”

 

 _Ah fuck._ Jihoon jolts out of bed at that, tugging off his pajama shorts and reaching for his uniform, all the while balancing his phone between his ear and his shoulder. It’s not like he’d forgotten but he’d assumed their arrangement was cancelled when the other didn’t phone last night.

 

“No, it’s good, I needed the wake up call. And yeah we’re still on! I’ll be at your house in five.”

 

“Well the train will be here soon so I’ll just meet you at the station instead. If you miss it, I’m not waiting,” the other boy responds teasingly, “See you soon.”

 

Then the line goes dead and Jihoon frowns, pausing amidst grabbing his toothbrush to eye the phone.

 

“Rude kid. I haven’t even said bye yet,” he mutters, shoving the device into his pocket.

 

Somewhere, a couple hundred metres away, a boy lets out a relieved sigh, patting himself on the back for remaining calm and collected, as he too, slides his phone into his back pocket and heads for the small bakery two blocks away.

 

——

 

When Jihoon arrives at the station, he finds Jinyoung already seated on a lone bench near their train route, earphones plugged in and eyes vacant as he stares absentmindedly at the empty tracks. His lips are pursed together in its usual manner and Jihoon can’t help but notice how red and raw they look, as if the younger had worried them tender. He finally draws the boy’s attention when he plonks himself down next to him.

 

Jinyoung takes out his earphones and glances over, a pleasant smile spreading across his face.

 

“Finally. Thought you weren’t gonna make it,” he says, clapping Jihoon on the back lightly.

 

“Couldn’t keep you waiting now could I?” the elder beams, “Specially not on our first day together.”

 

Jinyoung’s smile freezes on his lips and he pauses for a while before meeting Jihoon’s eyes, a puzzled expression on his face.

 

“About that. What are you on about? I mean, ‘first day together’..the contact name too. What is this, exactly?” he hesitates, licking his lip nervously, “ Just wanna make sure we’re on the same page."

 

Jinyoung looks just as flustered as Jihoon feels and he stares back dumbly for a few seconds before responding.

 

“Well… yesterday you talked about um dating” he starts, struggling to find the right words,” and I thought, you know,  we were kinda together...or something. I mean, unless, I misread the situation...”

 

Jihoon’s rambling dwindles down to a hush and his brows draw together. _A misunderstanding?_ Had he gotten too far ahead of himself? His heart sinks just a little. Maybe because it’s his first time with a boy, and first times are always somewhat enthralling, but he could've sworn he felt his heart hammering behind his ribcage yesterday. It’s somewhat of a rare occurrence despite his seemingly active love life, and he knows he would be sorely disappointed if that buzz were to be cut short.

 

To his surprise, Jinyoung hums, seemingly arriving at an internal conclusion as the ambiguous expression on his face melts away.

 

"Mhm. Ok then, I got it.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said, I got it. I was just checking,” Jinyoung responds simply, flashing him a small smile.

 

Jihoon isn’t given time to recover from the rollercoaster of a conversation before the younger sends alarms ringing in his head again when he leans in towards him. The thought of a kiss breaches his mind, and his cheeks heat up against his will. Then, as if in slow motion, Jihoon watches in bewilderment as the younger reaches a hand out to—

To caress his hair?

 _Fix it_ , he realises, when Jinyoung’s brows knit together in concentration. Jihoon would be sputtering if not for the fact that Jinyoung’s still leaned in close, smelling like soap and fresh laundry, and Jihoon’s body seems to have forgotten how to move, paralysed in its convenient spot. He prays the younger doesn't hear the sound of his heart trying to escape his chest, or see the red rapidly colouring his cheeks.

 

“You had pieces of hair sticking up,” Jinyoung says as he draws back, much to Jihoon’s relief (and dismay).

 

Amusement lights his expression when he catches sight of Jihoon’s face and he presses his lips together to stop the smug grin from slipping pass. Jihoon quickly glances away, clearing his throat and croaking out a quiet, “Thanks.”

 

He's not new to skinship at all, having been with a few touchy people who preferred to show affection through physical contact. Yet somehow, something about the simple, unassuming gesture makes his stomach flip. Jinyoung seems to have a streak for them; spontaneous actions that would render him a speechless blushing mess. If Jinyoung is aware of the effect he has on Jihoon, he doesn’t gloat it.  

 

Trying to clear the atmosphere, the brunette brings up the question that had been bugging him the previous night.

 

“Hey, by the way, why didn't you call last night?”

 

“Oh..that..I forgot,” Jinyoung replies lamely, “Sorry.”

 

Jihoon frowns. “Yeah? that kinda sucks,” he exhales, “ I was waiting all night for you to call. I barely got any sleep.. I mean, might be why I woke up late.”

 

It’s not the truth, Jihoon’s never been an early bird and he’s been late more often than not, but he did wait for that call last night. Jinyoung deserves a little guilt and teasing for that.

 

The dark haired boy’s eyes widen and his expression is apologetic when he speaks.

 

“I’m sorry, I was really tired yesterday.. I just passed out when I got home." He rubs at his neck abashedly. "Can I make it up to you?” 

 

It’s endearing and Jihoon hides a smile, a glint sparking in his eyes. "Quite the gullible one, aren't you? If you really want to though, there is a way you can make it up to me,” he tilts his head, pausing to evaluate the other boy’s expression. Jinyoung’s eyes are focused on him, his brows knitted in anticipation, and _God_ his emotions are written across his face like an opened book. It’s so fascinating Jihoon almost wants to blurt out the weirdest request just to wind him up and watch his reaction. But he doesn’t in fear of scaring the younger boy away. “Let me borrow your time. Since we’re dating now and all, I think a date is in order, no?”

 

Jinyoung relaxes, the corner of his lips twitching upwards.

 

“What kind of douchey guy did you take me for? A date is standard. I was gonna take you on one anyway,” he says. Then he grabs a brown paper bag from his backpack and hands it to Jihoon,”But for now, take this.”

 

Jihoon raises a questioning brow before picking it up and tentatively peering inside. The warmth and the rich scent hits him before he sees it.

 

Bread. Fresh choco bread to be exact. The soft golden pastry and melted chocolate oozing from the puffed centre is a sight for sore eyes.

 

“You didn't have breakfast right? Sounded like you rushed here,” Jinyoung says, unwrapping his own and taking a large bite from the soft bread.

 

Jihoon’s stomach grumbles in affirmation and he gives the younger a grateful smile.

 

“Thanks.”  

 

“No problem.”

 

The taste of freshly baked bread and smooth chocolate is sweet on his tongue, though the smile on his face is derived from a source much sweeter, much more delectable than that. Jihoon thinks he might have developed a sweet tooth for the boy with the dark eyes and whimsical bouts of affection.

 

* * *

 

By the time they arrive near the entrance to the school, Jihoon’s learnt a bit more about Bae Jinyoung. The younger’s apparently a horror fanatic but is terrified of anything and everything that moves in the dark—a masochist? He collects scented candles for its aromatic fragrance though abhors perfumes (a lady next to them had doused on a tad too much, and Jinyoung had turned to him, looking visibly ill). He also hates fish, is allergic to shrimp, yet enjoys weirdly textured seafoods like oysters and spoon worms. Jihoon makes a mental note to avoid seafood restaurants altogether on their date.

 

“Now that I’ve pretty much told you how to arrange a  _killer_ date, you know, feed me shrimps and lock me in a perfumed horror house and all,” he jokes, arm bumping into Jihoon’s as they walk along, “How about you tell me a bit about you.”

 

Jihoon tries not to dwell on the fact that Jinyoung is walking so close to him he could almost feel the vibration of his laugh. Instead he focuses on matching their footsteps as he responds slowly.

 

“Well..for starters, I’m not a fan of horror movies. But that’s because I find them boring— all makeup and CGs, throw in some creepy music, a few jump scares, and you’ve got yourself a classic horror. No offence."

 

"None taken."

 

"On the upside, I love all food so there’s really no limits to the things we can eat together. Aside from that, I don't know how your sensitive nose will deal but I’m a dancer so deodorant isn’t really a choice. I hope you prefer AXE to Coco Mademoiselle?”

 

Jinyoung laughs, a nice tinkling sound that Jihoon feels in his own stomach. “I do, actually. I think it’s the underlying vanilla base in those expensive perfumes that gets me nauseous,” he says, turning his head to look at Jihoon, “But hyung, you’re not telling me about yourself you’re just countering everything I’ve told you.”

 

Jihoon shrugs, giving up on matching their footsteps as he looks up to meet Jinyoung’s eyes, a cheeky expression lighting his face, “What’s the fun in telling you everything when you can find out yourself?”

 

“Hey! That’s cheating considering you just pulled a 21 questions on me,” Jinyoung laments, sending him a dirty look that lasts no longer than a second.

 

Jihoon grins. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I think I'm more confused now than I was before. You're quite the mess of contradictory details so you don't have to worry. Your mysterious image is fully intact. I, on the other hand, am quite boring beneath the surface so I have to keep you guessing a little longer." 

 

Jinyoung gives him a funny look, "Somehow, I doubt that."

 

They really don’t have a lot in common, Jihoon realises as Jinyoung lets out a small sigh, mumbling sulkily about him playing dirty. The dynamic must be working somehow though because he’s enjoying the younger's presence a lot. When he words it out, the other doesn’t seem fazed, instead responding with a crooked smile.

 

“Well, opposites attract, you know? It’s the differences that pull people together. Like you said—“

 

Jinyoung doesn’t get to finish for a flurry of blonde hair suddenly crosses their path and latches onto him, eliciting a surprised yelp from said boy amidst his sentence.  

 

“Daehwi?”

 

“Bae Jinyoung! Nice to see you here bright and early, I need to talk to you.. like now,” the boy, _Daehwi,_ announces. He turns once, acknowledging Jihoon’s presence with a quick nod of the head before redirecting his gaze back to Jinyoung who glances between the two awkwardly.

 

“Hyung, I’ll see you after school today?” Jinyoung asks, casting him an apologetic look.

 

Jihoon nods, “Sure thing. Have a great day.” A fond smile lights his face as Jinyoung’s dragged away by the shorter boy. He watches the duos’ receding backs disappear behind the glass doors of the building, before he turns around and heads to class.

 

It's only 8 in the morning but the day already feels so full.

 

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung knows what Daehwi would say even before he opens his mouth and when Daehwi sucks in a deep breath and finally lets go off his arm, he prepares himself for the ear slaughter.

 

“OK. Listen up, Bae Jinyoung! We’ve been best friends since 2nd grade, am I correct? I know about the most embarrassing moment in your life, the _you know what_. And you know about the time I stole scratch and sniff stickers from the teacher’s basket in 4th grade. Why? Because we’re best friends! And best friends tell each other things! We talk! So when I heard from Sam yesterday, that you and Park Jihoon were _going home together_ , I laughed at him and INSISTED he must've seen wrong. No way, right? I mean, Jinyoung would've told me… his best friend... right? WRONG! I must’ve looked like a damn fool, because who do I see waltzing into school this morning?”

 

“You’re being overdramati-”

 

“You and Park JiHoon, side by side, looking like you’re at some campus couple pageant. I mean since when were you and Park Jihoon so smarmy?! Last I remember, you hated his guts,” Daehwi jabs, staring accusingly at the taller, “10 seconds to explain. Start.”

 

“Ok… For the record, I didn't hate him. I just…,” and Jinyoung pauses, clasping his hands together frustratedly,” ...didn't agree with some of his  principles and actions. I still don’t. Actually, I’m not quite sure what’s going on either, but long story short, I did an impulsive thing and, don’t freak, but....I think I’m dating him now? And it’s not all that bad!”

 

“You _what_?!”

 

The look of shock horror on Daehwi’s face might be his most expressive yet, which is saying something considering the boy’s known edge for theatrical flairs.  

 

* * *

 

After barraging Jinyoung with questions and gripes (the usual who, what, when, why, how), Daehwi finally lets him go. Then in a very typical Daehwi manner, his energy shifts and he does a full 180, his indignant transforming into excitement. He looks full, teeming with all the newly found information, ready to spill, and Jinyoung thinks he might prefer the pissed off Daehwi. Afterall, he’s yet to discuss the nature and exclusivity of the relationship with Jihoon, and having it spread to the student body might just make that conversation more awkward.

 

He is pleasantly surprised when lunch comes and words of his _scandalous_ dating news have only reached Seonho (Guanlin too probably, though the boy’s courteous nature governs that he doesn’t chatter about things that don’t concern him). Jinyoung had told Daehwi earlier to keep tight-lipped about it. He didn't expect the other boy to actually pull through with it. Jinyoung internally chides himself for not putting enough trust in his best friend.

 

They’re at the cafeteria because Guanlin had insisted on getting school food today (they’re serving his favourite soup). Like always, the atmosphere is chaotic and loud, and Jinyoung wishes Guanlin would slurp his soup faster so they could hurry back to the classroom. With Daehwi away at his club meeting, Seonho is left to fill the silence between the trio.

 

“So...you’re actually dating? It’s not April the 1st is it?,” Seonho says, pausing to squint at Jinyoung before shaking his head slowly, as he steals a piece of meat from his lunchbox, “You know, we never thought you’d ever date. What with you being picky about all the girls asking you out and all.”

 

“I’m not pic-”

 

“It all makes sense now! It’s not that you didn’t like them, it’s that you _didn’t_ like them. You’re into guys.”

 

“What.. no. I like girls...too,” Jinyoung defends, frowning.  

 

If Seonho had heard his response, he doesn’t react to it and the older boy lets out a small sigh. Seonho’s great at filling the silence because he’s a great speaker and not so much a great listener.

 

“But of all guys, Jihoon Hyung? He’s good looking, sure, but ….it's kinda weird. I mean I thought he was straight, and well, we all thought you hated him. Plus he has some quirky dating habits,” he mumbles, his brows creasing in a rare moment of seriousness, “ I don’t know hyung, I don’t want you getting hurt or anything.” Guanlin to his left nods earnestly in agreement.

 

“You’re worried about me? How cute,” he tuts, picking up a piece of kimchi with his chopstick and stuffing it into Seonho’s mouth, a fond smile tugging at his lips, “It’s not what you think it is so don’t worry. It’s not serious. I don't... like him like that.”

 

_I think._

 

Guanlin speaks up for the first time since the topic was brought up.

 

“You don’t..? Why are you dating him then?”

 

“I-" He pauses, brows furrowed as he forages his brain for a plausible answer. "I don’t know.. for fun, I guess. I was bored and the opportunity arose.”

 

He wishes he had paid more attention to his surroundings before spewing his mouth because he looks up just in time to see Jihoon glancing away, something akin to hurt flashing across his face. The usually deafening cafeteria suddenly doesn’t feel so loud anymore, and Jinyoung’s pretty sure the older boy had heard him talking despite their distance _._ It’s not as if he’s said anything wrong, after all this whole dating for a week thing is a game of sort to Jihoon himself. It’s the unspoken truth, yet the look on Jihoon’s face makes him feel as if he’s committed a terrible sin. _Some things are best left unsaid after all._ An uncomfortable tightness furls in his chest as he stares at Jihoon’s turned back and the heavy lump in his throat does not go away no matter how hard he swallows.

 

When Jinyoung looks up again though, he finds the elder in a different spot making conversations with the boy next to him, the strange look from before gone and in its place sits a fixed smile. Jihoon’s standing in line for food and although Jinyoung and his friends are seated directly in his field of view, he doesn’t glance their way once, instead he’s concentrated on the big eyed boy chattering away in front of him. _Hyeob_ , he later learns when Jihoon laughs and calls the boy’s name, slinging an arm around his shoulder. Jinyoung’s unease grows. Maybe the elder hadn’t seen him after all, maybe he’d seen wrong, he reassures himself. 

 

With about an hour to spare before lunch ends, he convinces himself of this and decides to send a text as they walk back to their classroom.

 

(The contact name had undergone several changes before he’d settled for the current.)

 

To: Jihoonie hyung :)

 

_Hey. When you’re done eating, wanna meet up quickly before lunch ends? Behind the school, same spot as yesterday. Don’t rush though, eat well!_

 

Almost immediately, a reply buzzes back.

 

_Sorry, I’m kinda busy._

 

The little bubble of optimism he’d built for himself bursts and Jinyoung’s heart sinks with it. _At least he’s a fast replier,_  he reasons. Even if the text is cold. Even if the fast reply means Jihoon did not hesitate before turning him down.

 

To: Jihoonie hyung :)

 

_It’s cool, no problem_

 

* * *

 

It’s almost an hour later when his phone vibrates again, in the middle of English. Scanning the room, he frowns. It it isn’t anyone from his close circle of same aged friends considering they’re all slumped over their desks looking half dead. Haknyeon, maybe? Most likely just another spam message from his service provider though he’s bored enough to open it anyway.

 

The name on the screen rebuts this and Jinyoung swallows as he opens the text.

 

_From: Jihoonie hyung :)_

 

_we’re still meeting after school though, yea? ill wait for you at the back gate. let’s go home together, heh :) You’re probably in class right now so you don’t have to reply. Put your phone down and study hard!! ❤︎_

 

_A heart._

 

He can’t help the stupid smile that spread across his face, not even when Daehwi shoots him a strange look, not even when he attempts to repress it. His sanity might've left him, for he’s being the very thing he dislikes most, a fool with a crush and a pair of rose coloured lenses; yet he can't find it in himself to rebuke the hypocrisy. Begrudgingly, he's beginning to understand why people would choose to look stupid in the name of love. _All for this bizarre fluttery feeling._

 

Before he can reply to the text a voice sounds across the room.

 

“Jinyoung, do you have something you want to share with us?”

 

“No sir,” he grins to the teacher's horror.

 

* * *

 

Like promised, Jihoon is waiting right outside the gate when he walks out. 

 

“You look beat,” the brunette calls, giving him a one over and a weak smile as Jinyoung draws closer.

 

The younger would usually squirm under the scrutiny but like Jihoon’s correctly observed, he’s worn out. Last period of history practically sucked the living vitals right out of him, and he can only shrug in agreement.  

 

“Is that not the point of school? To beat the vigour and creativity out of perfectly lively kids.”

 

“Let’s get you home,” Jihoon says with a breathy laugh, and his eyes do that thing again where they kinda sparkle like jewels under the brilliance of the sun.Jinyoung is caught off guard, just a bit. Is it normal for a boy who hates literature to suddenly want to write poetry every time he stares into a particular pair of translucent amber orbs?

 

He’s pulled out of his daze when Jihoon slings an arm over his shoulder, ushering him forward with a chuckle.

 

“Should I send you a picture? It’ll last longer”

 

Jinyoung fights the urge to say yes.

 

The weather is too hot for skinship and their height difference means Jinyoung has to crouch slightly to accommodate the other, but he doesn’t complain. For one who’s always preferred nights to days, the cool to the warmth, he’s rather captivated in the blinding heat of it all.

 

The moment doesn’t last though and they don’t get too far before they’re stopped by a pretty girl with straight brown hair. Her ears fan out adorably by her face and she seems so familiar, Jinyoung racks his memory for the source of the familiarity just as she speaks up.

 

“Hi! Sorry, can I talk to you?”

 

 _Ah! Kang Mina._ The pretty girl from his science class last year.

 

If he hadn’t been looking, he might’ve replied to her, but he had, and her eyes weren’t on him when she directed the question. Clearly she isn’t here for idle chatters with an old acquaintance.

 

“Alone, please?” she mumbles, her gaze redirecting to Jinyoung. One does not need to be perceptive to know who that’s addressed to; it’s the polite equivalent to _screw off_   _._ Jinyoung is not crass. He gives the girl a thin smile before turning to Jihoon who stares back perplexed when he shrugs his arm off.

 

“I’ll walk on ahead. See you at the station, hyung”

 

Then he turns on his heels and heads off calmly, even though a tiny part of him wants to turn back, grab Jihoon by the hand and pull him away. From the look of anticipation on Mina’s face and the little bag she’s carefully toting, it’s clear what’s about to happen. It’s not as if Jinyoung is unfamiliar to the whole confession scene himself. What he is unfamiliar with is this whole relationship stuff. _Is it right to just turn your back when someone’s about to confess to the guy you’re supposed to be dating?_ Because it feels so entirely wrong. A tiny part of him wishes Jihoon would stop him from walking off, would turn down the girl immediately and follow behind him, but a larger part of him knows that won’t happen— not with Jihoon’s nice guy streak and the current ambiguity of their relationship.  

 

He stops walking when he rounds the corner, instead he presses his back up against the wall. Obviously, it’s just as wrong to eavesdrop on the private conversation but in his defence, he could barely hear anything. Plus the unrest swirling in the pit of his stomach feels worse than a bothered conscience. Jinyoung curses the chirping birds and the construction work going on nearby for by “barely hear anything” he meant nothing at all. It’s only when Jihoon himself walks past minutes later that he’s even alerted the conversation had ended.  

 

“Oh? You’re here,” Jihoon starts, coming to a stop when he catches sight of the taller boy who jumps back and straightens himself up.

 

“I didn’t hear anything.”

 

Jihoon cracks a smile. “With the way you ran off earlier, I thought you would have made it in time for the early train already.”

 

Jinyoung clears his throat, “You’re lucky I’m a good boyfriend then. I didn’t leave without you.”

 

Immediately after the words came out of his mouth, he wanted to bash his head open on the nearest brick wall. _He'd addressed himself as Jihoon's boyfriend! What the fuck Jinyoung._

 

Jihoon’s grin gets wider and he wraps his arm loosely around Jinyoung’s waist, pulling the taller boy with him as he walk.

 

“My boyfriend’s too cute. I’m sorry for keeping you waiting when school’s already beaten you down. Let’s go home.”

 

There’s humour in his voice when he speaks but Jinyoung’s heart skips a beat anyway at the use of the possessive adjective; and he thinks he can be a little bit more cringey if it’ll mean Jihoon would smile like that more. The kind of rare, genuine grin he had only seen on the other when he’s with his best friends. Jinyoung likes it most when it’s directed at him.

 

 

* * *

 

“By the way, what did you say to her?”

“To who?”

“Mina, the girl who confessed.”

“You really didn’t hear?”

“Are you questioning my moral compass right now? Eavesdropping is low.”

 

Jihoon gives him a look that Jinyoung doesn’t heed.

 

“Well, I told her she seems like a nice girl.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. But I’ll have to say no because I already have someone I like. Then I apologised and left.”

“Someone you like?”

 

Jihoon’s eyebrow quirks up as he watches the younger with a quizzical smile.

 

“Yeah.. I like you, of course.”

 

The rumbling of the train against the track is drowned out by the sound of his own heart hammering away behind his ribcage and Jinyoung’s glad he’s sitting down because he’s suddenly a little lightheaded.

 

“Your first time saying you like me is through someone else’s confession story. Terrible. Aren’t you supposed to be better at these kinds of things?” Jinyoung mumbles, though Jihoon doesn’t miss the way the burning red of his ears spreads down to his cheeks.

 

Feelings are strange things. When they come, they come fast and merciless, hitting you like a train at full speed.

 

And then, you’re falling, with no warnings, and no guarantees.

 

* * *

 

They’re at the second stop when Jinyoung decides he doesn’t want to go home anymore. And at the forth, he abruptly stands, dark eyes gleaming with newfound zest as he turns to Jihoon. The brunette gazes back up, puzzled.

 

“This isn’t our stop.”

 

“I know. Let’s go on a date,” Jinyoung starts, gesturing towards the door where a stream of people are getting off, “Seven days will pass by before you know it. We should enjoy it.”

 

Before Jihoon can reply, the taller boy’s already disappeared into the crowd, leaving him to frown over the other’s choice of words. _Seven days? You’ve got it all wrong. That’s not what this is,_ he wanted to say. But maybe that’s exactly what it is for Jinyoung; seven days to quench his boredom. _For fun,_ he had said. With a frown plaguing his face and doubt clouding his mind, he stands up and promptly exits, craning his neck in search of the familiar mop of dark hair.

  

* * *

 

The platform is just as crowded as you’d expect it to be at 5pm on a weekday, and the smell of cigarette and smog hanging off the passersby linger around him till he’s dizzy, lost in the sea of people rushing to get home. Jihoon jumps when a warm hand slips into his own, pulling him away from the crowd. Forcefully turned, he smacks right into the solid span of Jinyoung's back. The younger glances over his shoulder at him, concerned.  

 

“You okay?"

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he manages to utter, though he’s not really fine because _oh,_ _they're holding hands,_  and his stomach is performing a one man trapeze act. 

 

The younger’s palm is warm and firm against his own, solid. _A boy’s hand,_ all callouses and veins.There’s strength in his grasp, and his fingers fit snugly between Jihoon’s like a puzzle, as if they’d belonged there all along. It’s so unlike the cold, dainty fingers and loose grip he’s used to, and for the first time, he really doesn’t mind the unfamiliarity. He thinks he might prefer it even— because in this nebulous, ever changing world, sturdiness might just be the anchor he needs to keep from floating away.

 

In front of him, Jinyoung squeezes through the crowd numbly, trying to ignore the way his heart skips a beat when the older boy squeezes his hand. Instead he prays. Prays that his palm isn’t disgusting and clammy from nerves. Prays that Jihoon doesn’t feel his erratic pulse through their entwined hands. Prays for the crowd to extend just a little more, so he’d have an excuse to hold the boy’s hand for longer.

 

But the mob disperses as they exit the station and the action is no longer a necessary but queer—so he lets go. Regret immediately fills him when his arm comes away awkwardly by his side, purposeless. He clenches his fingers stiffly and stuffs them into his pocket, sparing an uneasy glance at Jihoon who stares at his own empty hand with downcast eyes.

 

Attempting to divert the strange atmosphere, he coughs to garner Jihoon’s attention, gesturing in the direction of the smaller alleys of the district. “Are you hungry? I know a good noodle place.”

 

“Starving. Lead the way,” Jihoon says, but there’s a distant, cold expression on his face; and Jinyoung really wishes he hadn’t let go of his hand because now he feels like there’s a large invisible wall between them and he’s locked outside.

 

* * *

 

The noodle tavern is a small place, tucked away at the very end of a usually bustling cul-de-sac, though on the late Wednesday afternoon, it is almost deserted, save for the few scatterings of odd folks rushing off with take-away bags in hand. Decorative lanterns hang in rows off the walls, its light casting soft shadows on the bleak concrete surroundings. The tavern is antiquated, a contrast to the sleek walls of its neighbours, and the vibe exuding off of it might have been eery had Jinyoung not visited before and know the place was renovated just a year ago. It was deliberately made to look this way— _preserve its origins_ they said.

 

The door opens easily enough and they’re hit with the rich scent of noodle broth at the first waft; though if you’re as sensitive to smell as Jinyoung is, the note of fragrant jasmine tea in the air is the highlight. Unlike the somewhat forlorn exterior, its inside is bustling with sounds, the dozen of chattering customers make quite the impressive crowd considering the empty avenue outside.

 

As soon as they’re settled at their table, the tea comes, a complimentary beverage served by a pale, scrawny boy who looks to be around their age. Jinyoung has never seen him around, despite being a frequent customer. He assumes he's a new hired help. 

 

The boy beams at the pair as he serves, his eyes widening with interest when they pass over their uniforms.

 

“Sevit high? Do you pe-” Before he could speak further, a voice from the kitchen calling for a _'Seob'_ breaks the budding conversation. The boy bows his head apologetically before hurrying away, murmuring quietly under his breath.

 

Jinyoung raises a brow at that, glancing at Jihoon to share a questioning look, though the other merely shrugs, turning his attention back to the menu. Jinyoung frowns. _Is he upset at something? Does he not like noodles?_ His brows knit together as he scours his memory for the exact moment Jihoon’s face turned sour. Could it be—

 

“Do you want to hold my hand?”

 

Jihoon looks up, clearly caught off guard; even more so when the younger extends his arm across the table.

 

“What?”

 

“You looked… off, and I thought maybe it was— Hyung, if something’s bothering you, please tell me. It’s not fun when I’m the only one enjoying this.”

 

Jihoon sits up, blinking at him blankly and Jinyoung thinks he has fucked up.

 

“You thought it was...? ..The hand holding?" A laugh. "God, are you an idiot?"”

 

 _Or maybe not?_ An amused smile is tugging at Jihoon’s lips and Jinyoung internally sighs in relief. He’s never been more happy to be called an idiot.

 

“Hey, I bet you weren’t this mean to your previous dates,” he pouts jokingly, nudging his hand closer to the elder, “Now hold my hand while it’s still empty and I’m offering.”

 

“I am not holding your hand while we eat noodles, Jinyoung.”

 

But even as he says that, he’s given in, his palm already halfway atop Jinyoung’s opened ones.

 

“This is stupid.”

 

“I know,” Jinyoung grins, lightly squeezing the soft hand in his hold, “but you’re not so glum anymore, I’m happy, and no one’s watching. We can afford to be a tad ridiculous.”

 

"Fine. Only until the noodles arrive." Jihoon relents. His eyes gleam bright as he talks. “You’re so weird, Bae Jinyoung.”  

 

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung decides he likes their little noodle tavern a lot; with its warm, familiar atmosphere and perpetual presence, it’s a place where time doesn’t have to move forward, where nothing changes regardless of the happenings of the outside world. It’s a place where secrets go to stay and never be forgotten—for when you return, it will all come flooding back once again. All in all, it’s the perfect place for a first date. Jihoon seems to agree, though for a whole other reason. The way to a man’s heart is surely through his stomach, for when he finishes his noodles, wiping his mouth triumphantly, he blooms. His cheeks are pink and glowing from the warmth of the broth and tea; and he’s staring at Jinyoung like he’d just gifted him the moon.

 

“I’ve either never had good noodles before or this place really has the best noodles in the world,” he says downing his tea.

 

Jinyoung refills their cup, smiling, “I’m glad you like it so much.”

 

“Thanks for bringing me. It’s weird how it isn’t more known.”

 

“Well, that’s because people like to keep the best things to themselves.”

 

“I guess that's not applicable to you then? Since you’re sharing it with me and all.”

 

“Well that's because you're my boyfriend... you're special,” he replies plainly. The candid words slips carefully out of his mouth before he'd had the chance to think it through.

 

Realising what he's said, he looks down abashed, taking a sip of his tea; completely oblivious to the melancholic affection in Jihoon's eyes as he gazes at him.  

 

_Only for this week?_

 

* * *

 

 

 

The boy at the tavern, _Seob,_ gives them both an extra piece of candy when they pay their bills.  Then he sends eyebrows shooting into hairlines when he speaks up.

 

“I thought you looked familiar! You’re Woojinie’s friend right? Jihoon? I’ve seen your picture! Sorry, this must be a bit weird. I’m Woojinie’s s—well, friend...I guess. Tell him to drop by sometime soon, I miss him.” His face falls slightly as he speaks, and he seems to ponder over his words for a few seconds, before he remembers the confused duo standing in front of him and perks up again.

 

“Anyway, don’t let me disturb your date! Come again next time, okay?” he smiles, handing them their change and a hand written receipt. Then he’s hurrying his way back into the kitchen again, muttering chirpily beneath his breath, “Ah… young love.”

 

When they’re outside and far enough from the tavern, Jinyoung speaks.

 

“Woojin has a _friend?_ ”

 

“Er… not that I know of,” the brunette drawls, his brows knitting together, “Never heard of a Seob either. I mean I didn’t even know he was into guys.”

 

Jinyoung shrugs, tucking his hands into the slits of his pants pocket. “Well, for the record it’s a hard thing to figure out. I mean I didn’t know you were into guys either.”

 

“I’m not into guys. I’m into _you_. It’s entirely different,” Jihoon responds, flashing Jinyoung a cheeky grin. It sends his heart into overdrive and he scolds, even as the heat spreads to his ears.

 

“You’re too good at this flirting thing. It’s unnerving.”

 

Attracting people with his pretty face and even prettier smile, beguiling them with his words, and entrapping them with his endless charms. If this is a game, Park Jihoon has already won because Jinyoung thinks he doesn’t mind being one of the many discardable characters in Jihoon’s love life. Afterall, what's youth without a few heartbreaks. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was all done on a whim lol what the heck


End file.
